nIGHT sKY
by MySnowHeart
Summary: WARNING: THIRD BOOK SPIOLERS! DO NOT READ IF U HAVN'T READ THE THIRD BOOK ELIPSE! This story is about Bella and what her unfortunate luck brings to the gang!
1. I thought bad idea, they said great

First of all; thank-you. I appreciate u reading this. It is my first story and I am in love with the Twilight. I have recently received the joy of being able to barrow my friends new copy of Stephanie Meyer's newest addition to her collection; Eclipse. Those who haven't read it yet, u r in for treat. I am only on the 3rd chapter so far and it is great. Well I can only hope u enjoy this in-between fan fic. Suggestions and Comments welcome and cared for.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Night Sky

Chapter one: I thought bad idea, they said great

It was only a few hours into the day, 2 or 3 in the morning. I had to use the restroom so I slinked lazily downstairs to the bathroom rubbing the sleep from my eyes and running into things in the process. I must have looked really funny, a girl in black flannel pajama pants and white tank-top covering her eyes, walking into every solid object in my not-sight. Especially since it was 2 or so in the morning and I went to bed with my hair still wet so my hair took a very ghastly deformed shape. I could only imagine a bird nesting up there with her babies under her thinking 'oh, what warm and soft twigs protruding from this ugly tree………' that is if birds actually thought like humans do. _Human. _That word struck me hard in the dark. I looked around to see if it could happen now, here and now. I wanted to see Edward walk over to her and pull me into his stone arms close to him. Then he'd open his mouth and I could feel his sweet breath against me neck before- "I agree Billy. They have been rather distant, almost like destined rivals." That was my dad's voice, but what was Billy doing here. I slouched hunched over holding onto the stairs' bars like I was trying to hear the bailiff talk behind prison bars.

"Yeah, well we are the parents; shouldn't we do something about it?" Billy's voice sounded in our living room. I began to see the summer's sun peaking through the mountains of Washington adding light to my blind scenery.

"Mmmmmmmmm, that we are. Maybe they could do an activity together." Who are they talking about I thought.

"I know Jake has been rather confined in our house, maybe an outdoors experience with some others..." Others? Only question were lining my sleep mind.

"I don't care too much for Bella's boyfriend so much anymore but she has been awfully stressed about their attitudes towards each other. She talks about it with Edward."

"Yeah, she talks to Jacob about it too."

"Oh! How about a week of camping? Camping only brings out the best of boys. It could be Bells, Edward and Jacob, and whoever they want to invite." _No, no , no, no! _I shouted in my head. Werewolves and Vampires don't mix! Especially in the outdoors! Brings out the best in boys, only human boys, people, only human boys.

"This is a bad idea!" I moaned quietly. "This is great!" They concluded their conversation before departing. It could only be disaster, only complete disaster and unbelievable superstitious events could occur now. Man, could a day start off any worse than this? I gave up the bathroom and went back to my room upset. Edward went 'hiking' and so he wasn't here, good or else I wouldn't sleep with him being upset the whole night. I knew how badly Edward wanted to earn Charlie's trust back after a series of events that had happened over the time id known him. Most people say 'the world doesn't revolve around you'. Wrong it seems lately that the world revolves around me. From Edwards leaving me trip for my own good to the Votori after me because T know too much and am a human to Jacob and his tribe and Edward and his family protecting me from whatever new threat there was, lately, id been the problem bringing them closer together in a so very bad way. Like in a way were there more than just verbal fights, if this actually went through, there would be physical fights. I went back to bed in sorrow. Sorry Edward, sorry Jacob, sorry tribes and families, sorry I can't sleep without negative thoughts in my head.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was 7:00AM when that retched alarm sounded, a small beep gradually increase in volume over period of 10 seconds. Today was not a day I needed that kind of wake up call. I ripped the alarm clock from the wall, sprinted to the window, opened it as wide as I could, reeled my arm back gathering strength and then chucking the damned clock as far and hard as my fatigue arms would allow. Just wait till I am a vampire, strong and beautiful, people in Kentucky will be wondering where the flying alarm clock descended from. "Ouch!" I heard. I squinted imagining the pain as I peered cautiously through the open window. Charlie stood in the grass holding a newspaper and rubbing his head. I looked down and gave him a sheepish smile, "Good Morning!"

After I got dressed and ready, I walked to my loyal old truck. It was one of my most prized possessions, an old truck that really looked like a piece of crap but it saved me from vampires, werewolves and my father's boring lectures. Opening the door carefully, I climbed into its cabin and sat in front of the wheel. I looked out into our driveway, well, today's morning eavesdrop was most informative and rather displeasing. It will not be fun. I revved then engine listening to its old purr when another song played into my head. "Bells! Wait! I need you to give something to your friends for me!" I looked into the review mirror to see my father running in his PJ's and bathrobe towards me.

He got to me out of breath. I waited a minute or so for him to catch his breath listening to his "I'm getting old"s and waiting patiently for his request. "Here," He gave me 4 envelopes. "Tell Edward he coming on a camping trip with you and these" he was referring to the envelopes "go to Emmet and Alice. Just deliver them and when you get home, pack." He took a breath. "Okay…." I tried to sound convincing that I didn't hear his and Billy's conversation that morning. Apparently he was too tired to call it so he gave me a hug and I headed to school.

Upon my arrival Edward stood in my parking spot. I would have honked if not for the metal contraption's lack of a horn. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back guilty. "What?" His velvet voice brightened my day exquisitely.

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Jacob."

"Jacob what?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks of what?"

"Charlie planned camping trip."

"Shit."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hope u guyz liked the first chapter. If u have any questions/suggestions/comments u know where to put them! If its a question I'll be sure 2 get back 2 u one it! Thnx 4 taking the time 2 read! TTFN!


	2. Informing, packing yelling

Okay! This is the second chapter! Yay moi! If that's how u spell it…… Anywayz, Toady has been a rather interesting day! My 3 brothers and my mom are going to go downtown 2day and beat the heat by a little mid-city stream. Sighs they are rowdy and heat only makes it worse. Wonder how this will turn out. Speaking of my brothers; be prepared for further chapter of babysitting surprise kids. I normally try to base Bella's incidents off y own becuz I can relate to her so easily. I live near forks so I pretty much know all about Washington. My dad drives me thought it when he picks me up. Her reaction would be close to mine so it gives me ideas for stories. Bella watch out! This gonna get crazy…..

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Night Sky

Chapter two: Informing, packing and yelling

Edward's face was so beautiful even as he cursed away at the new information. His chiseled features, which carved of angels I swear, changed with each idea to avoid the camping trip. I only watched his thinking face turn to proud then to disappoint when he found a flaw in his plan. "Well, we could, no, no that wouldn't work, how about, no that involves blood……." He said to himself. I smiled up at him then I got out of the car. I wrapped my hairs around him. He looked down at me immediately distracted from his scheming. Seriously that's what is was, from missing items to accidents to possible murder, this vampire would do anything to get out of a trip with a mortal enemy. His face softened looking down at me, "Give up Edward, there's no way out of it."

Edward moaned, "I know but planning was making me feel more in powered about it." I took a step back and raised a brow.

"Planning? More like scheming."

"Oh really," He took a step closer to me. "How so?"

"You were planning on killing the man that lets us in the gate."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Seriously Edward, you are stuck. So just pack your bags for a week and suck it up."

"A werewolf, a vampire and a human. Bella that's, that's not good at all."

"Oh well, too bad."

"I could get sick."

"Out of the blue? How inconspicuous."

"Very well, I'm outta plans. How are you planning on telling your mutt?"

"Edward, I really wish you would just refer to him as Jacob."

Edward moaned, "Fine." I smiled and wrapped my arms back around him. He smiled down at me kissing me gently. My smile brightened. Then we walked to class hand in hand.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was lunch time when I rushed up to Jacob . "Jacob!" It called."

"Bella!" His features changed from grumpy gangster look to happy puppy. I smiled at him he ran towards me stopping right in front of me. :How have you been?" He asked

"Great and you?"

"Just fine."

"Your father hasn't told you yet?"

"Well, he said you had something to say."

I cursed, _so Billy leave the hard stuff for me huh? You will have an earful when I get back. _"You like camping trips, Jacob?"

"Yeah! L-O-V-E them!"

"Sorry to ruin your L-O-V-E." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking. A nice trip to um, Spelia bay sound good? Great water. Awesome camp spots. It would be just me, you, open spaces, tents," I lowered my voice hopping he wouldn't hear. "Edward."

"Wait, what!? You expect me to spend a happy camping week with a blood sucker!?"

"Two actually."

"Two weeks!?

"Two vampires…."

"Two!? Bella, what? Who and are you serious?"

"A camping trip, Edward and Alice."

"Ugh! Do I get to bring my little buddies?" He covered his eyes with his hands in stress.

"Sure, who?"

"Well we have a new guy and I have to show him around anyway."

"Really, who?"

"Max."

"He is more than welcomed." I rethought me answer, I then added. "But only by me." I smiled again hopping thaw old lighten up the situation.

"I hate you."

"I know." I sighed. This day was very interesting so far.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was 5:00 PM when I relieved a call on my cell phone. The song always you by Amber Pacific sounded. Edward said that's how I know it's always Bella for him. I sighed happily flipping the phone up and answering. "Hello?" I answered. "I was invited right? Not that I don't hate the dogs with every fiber of my being but you need protecting against three mutts." Alice, my best friend.

"Alice, you don't have to go if u don't want to."

"Correction. Edward is making me. He says you need as many personal body guards against monsters."

"Fine, he's so protective."

"Uh-huh. I'll be over in 1"

"Minutes?" From behind me I heard me, "seconds." Alice stood in my doorway. "When are the mutts coming?"

"They are all supposed to be here in a couple minutes." Alice sighed. The looked completely unready for the outdoors. She wore a pink dress and cute little berets in her hair. "Are you really wearing that?" I asked.

"I am changing when I get there."

"Oh," I put the phone back when there was a knock at the door. I opened it. Edward was standing outside smiling down at me. "Packed. Alice you forgot your bag." Edward dropped two bags on the floor.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, whose is this?"

"Mine."

"What?"

"I knew you would bring it for me. I didn't need to bring it myself." Alice skipped over to it picking it up sweetly and putting it on the counter. Edward rolled his eyes. I heard more knocks at the door. "Be nice!" I told my vampire friends.

I opened the door and there was Jacob and what looked like Max. Max was about the same height as than Jacob and darker and more muscular. He had short black hair and menacing features. "Uh, where do I put my bag?" He asked sheepishly. Then he sniffed and a low rumble built in his chest. Alice and Edward growled back. Jacob only glared "Edward." He said.

"Jacob." Edward said formally but with obvious hate. Then Edward put his bad on the counter. "Your bag can go in the dog house." Edward snapped. Jacob growled. I haven't been on too many camping trips, but I knew that this one would be very….. interesting. Everyone was growling, I threw back my head and let out a deep roar. Everyone silenced confused of my sudden roar. "My name Bella, I talk English. I chew with mouth closed. Everyone shut up and for heaven's sake, quit growling! You all sound like were in a zoo!" I put my hands on my hip annoyed.

I looked around counting the party. Edwards, Alice, Jacob and Max. Four people. One big rivalry. One small van. "Okay everyone to the van!" I shouted. Everyone picked up their bags and walked out the door. I went upstairs and snatched my bag. When I got outside after writing a note to Charlie, everyone stood staring at the van. "C'mon. Pile in. I told them. They looked at m e as if I was insane. I opened the door and started picking out their spots, There were only 6 seats so there was going to be a major rivalry in the back seat. "Jacob, Edward and Max. Backseat. Alice and I will take front." Jacob and Max got into the very back. Edward got in the back seat nearest to me and Alice and I sat up in the front. I figured since there was an even number of werewolves and vampires I should drive so that there wouldn't be a fight over it.

"Everyone seated and buckled?" They all answered in mumbles like little kids. "Okay then." I revved the engine and drove out of the driveway. I looked through the review mirror and everyone was outing like little toddlers. _This is gonna be interesting. _

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Okay there's the second chapter for you guys! Sadly I won't be able to write anything till Wednesday. I'll be going to my dad's house for almost a week and internet there is bad. Sorry, hope you have a good time till then! Thnx 4 reading! TTFN!


	3. A glimpse of Hell through the w

Okay, I decided that after I finished Ellipse (which I did only minutes ago) that I could stay from the story too long without going insane. So I wrote the third chapter with pride and boredom. Enjoy my heart filled words. Also my original plan for the story has changed slightly now that I know that Bella is in love with Jacob as well. What I surprise in the book, sorry 4 the spoiler. I have never really like a love triangle in relationships so I am still keeping their love true but also denying it so it don't so big as it is the book. Hope no one minds Okay, enough of me boring chat with ppl who obviously wanna get on w/ the story. So here it is! The third chapter of Night Sky!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Night Sky

Chapter three: A glimpse of Hell through the windshield

I put my hands on the leather wheel and checked the review mirror again. I smiled attempting to keep a happy peaceful atmosphere. As you would expect it didn't change a thing. I breathed in silently and out loudly. "Hey, leech." Jacob called to Edward. Edward's features stayed the they same not even noticing the nickname Jacob called him. Edward didn't even seem to notice that someone was speaking to him. That, or he didn't prefer how he was referred to. "Hey! Leech! I'm talk'in to ya!" Jacob yelled. I turned on the stereo. I was listening to Cobra Starship Snakes on Plane, yeah I may as well have been on a plane with these 'snakes' fighting. So kiss me goodbye, I'm going down. Edward looked to the back, "were you talking to me?"

Jacob gritted his teeth, "yeah, I was."

"That's nice." Edward looked out the car window. There were trees and rocks, I had no idea what fascinated. But in reality he was trying to think of something other than being on a road trip with werewolves. I sighed again, so beautiful. The car swerved while I was gazing at him through the review mirror. I got back on the road. "Bella?" Alice gave me a worried look. I waved my hand dismissing the conversation that was about to unfold. Finally after about ten minutes, Max happened. "Where's the nearest restroom?" His smile inflicted with pain. My eyes panicked flickering through the review mirror to the signs on the road.

20miles next exit

I moaned, "why?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I gotta go, duh!" He responded.

"Can you wait a while?"

"Depends on how long the 'while is'."

"About a half hour or so."

"Then no."

I began thrumming the steering wheel nervously. I had no experience with werewolves and their bladder so I was uncertain how long Max would last. Sceneries past as I kept looking on the road for exits. Edward would point out water falls not intending to distract me into gazing at him but it still happened. Jacob smiled, "I love this music. Cobra Starship rocks. Hey that's another thing we have in common! Another reason for a Ja-Bella." Ja-Bella was his nickname for us as a pair. He made it up a couple weeks ago, I hated it. I still do, always will. "

"No Jake. There's no Ja-Bella. There's JUST Bella-Ward." I said patiently. Edward gave me a look, "Bella-Ward? That's the best you could come up with?"

"You are best with the com backs Edward, you weren't there and I was all on my own facing a relentless wolf with a smart mouth." I pouted.

Edward chuckled, "we sound like we are some sort of fungi."

I made a face at him. He only chuckled more and went back to the scenery and hi thoughts. Jacob shrugged then a so very evil look appeared on his face. "Look Max," He smiled evilly, "a waterfall." Max looked over and crossed his legs uncomfortably. Jacob added more, "Splshhhhhhhhhhhhhh, drip, drip, splay, pour……."

Max winced.

"I love water."

Max growled at him.

"Mmmmm, looks like its gonna drip-drip" Jacob put his lips right next to Max's ear "rain."

"Hey Bella," Max began, "this is a really nice car. I would hate to urinate ALL OVER IT!" I swerved at the last few words. I pulled over quickly and shoved him out of the car by the highways' woods.

"Pee here. Alice and I won't look." I tuned the other way irritated. I didn't need this right now, I was saving my patience for the two weeks.

"What about the Bloodsucker?"

"He'll turn around to. Edward?" Edward rolled his eyes as he faced the opposite direction.

"Jacob too."

"Oh c'mon!" We all shouted.

"The sooner he turns, the sooner I pee, the sooner we get back in the car and go."

"Jacob, please?" I pleaded with Jacob. He looked at me with a look like, are you serious? I nodded. He shook his head. I nodded with even more force so that my hair shook. He shook his head and closed his eyes and put his hand up.

"He's tuned." I lied. I sighed sitting down in the drivers seat facing the high way. I turned up the stereo. Everyone was looking rather impatient. After a while Jacob opened his window, "Ya done yet man?" He called out into the dawn air.

"Nope." The response was short and sweet. I sat crossed my arms. How can anyone pee this long? I will never know. The music helped but only enough to keep me from insanity for so long. Edward gave me a look like 'will it ever end?' I shrugged.

"The never ending water fall." Alice pointed out. I climbed in the back seat with Edward and sat in his lap happily. "Oh what? Are we 'Bella-Ward' now?" Edward asked. I smirked, "ha-ha funny." my sarcasm was heavy. He chucked and kissed my head sweetly. "Ah! C'mon get a room!" Jacob moaned then he snapped his head up, "on second thought, no, don't get a room. She's mine." Edward looked at him smiling as he played with my hair. Jacob growled at us. Edward wrapped his arms around me. Jacob glared warningly. Edward began to kiss my neck. Jacob jumped up growling and barking. Edward laughed and let go of me. I stood embarrassed. I got back in the front seat looking back as Jacob glared at me and then back at Edward while Edward turned to me and winked. I couldn't help but giggle. Finally I heard the car door shout. I looked over at the vacant passenger seat. We all heard Max's voice, "wha-!? Alive what are you-"

"Nothin' I haven't seen before moron."

"But why?"

"I don't wanna be stuck in a car accident."

"Why would we be?"

"I saw Jacob attacking to because you kept us here for a long time and you both wrestled rolling out into the freeway causing a five car collision."

"That's all?"

_Smack!_

Alice walked over the passenger's side and got in. We saw Max rubbing his cheek as he got back in and I couldn't tell if he was blushing from being hit by a girl vampire of that his cheek was very red. This could only be the beginning of a terrible camping trip. I revved the engine and started off again. I heard Edward mumble behind me, "this must look like Hell through the windshield." I couldn't agree more and deep down I knew it could only get worse.


End file.
